


Of the Blood of the Noldor

by simbelmynes



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fëanor - Freeform, Oath of Fëanor, The Noldor, character musings, just a little angst in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbelmynes/pseuds/simbelmynes
Summary: During the famous speech of Fëanor in Tirion after the theft of the Silmarils and the murder of Finwe, High King of the Noldor, five of the Noldor muse about what has happened and what lies ahead.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Of the Blood of the Noldor

**Maglor** \- One by one my brothers have joined in the words of my father. I see them walking forward, yet they leave me behind. Ai, the eyes of my father discovered my absence and now fall upon me, telling me to come onward. I do not do this with a gladdened heart. There is no song in my mind now and the eyes of my mother, ever proud, now glisten when I take one step after the other and unearth my sword to join my brothers. My harp does not ring, my song does not flow, but here I stand, to seal my fate nonetheless.

 **Curufin** \- "Dread nor danger, not Doom itself, Shall defend him from Fëanáro, and Fëanáro’s kin." Fëanáro’s kin ... There is none but my brothers and I worthy of that title. Look upon these others, who would claim to be of the line of my grandfather. None but my own son, Telperinquar is worthy of being heir to this line! My father hath my love and still shall he have it, for I swear to my own to abide by his words and pursue his treasure to the ends of this earth. These are my words, that shall echo through the eons forever.

 **Finarfin** \- Brother! Had this darkness smitten your mind? Did it rob you of your senses? Of your very being? For what you have spoken is foul! It is as if the very words of the Dark Enemy are pouring from your mouth. You would have our people forsake the wisdom and care the Valar have bestowed upon us? For what? The eyes of my daughter gleam and the golden hair upon her head glistens at the light of these torches. Nay... The words that I hear will only lead to the fall of my people. Nay.

 **Finrod** \- Ill! Ill words he speaks, Fëanáro. Did the Valar not protect us? Had they not taught us much of the hidden world and gave us knowledge beyond measure? My eyes drift ever to Amarië, my love, and pained am I. For I would never leave these lands and the one who holds my heart. Yet the face of my sister, Artanis, seem eager. Woe be upon those who listen to his heated words. For he speaks with despair and anguish in his heart. Woe Fëanáro!

 **Aredhel** \- Írissë it is I, of the line of Fingolfin of the Noldor and mighty are we. Yet in this heated hour, it is not my father standing beside me, but my mother, Anairë. Her gently hand squeezes mine and I feel her gaze upon me. No mother, can you not hear? Nor doom nor dread in this place shall we withstand, for other lands call and the words of my kin seem wise in this everlasting darkness. Yes, onward shall we go, ever onward.


End file.
